


Fuzzy

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brunch, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, First Meeting, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a dream about the new pathologist and wonders what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an au post that said 'i've never actually talked to you but I had a dream we were in a relationship and now I have a crush on you. 
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

It all began the morning of October 17th. Sherlock remembers it to this day very clearly because that was the first day he ever woke up with a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Apparently he had been dreaming, but he couldn’t remember about what. The only thing he knew was that he had woken up clutching a pillow. He had shrugged it off and gotten dressed. 

When he sat down to have some coffee, he suddenly had a desire to take someone out for brunch. This was a new feeling, but not entirely unwelcome. Still, he ignored it because he had no explanation. 

Later, when he was in the morgue talking to the head pathologist, James, he glanced across the room and caught a glimpse of one of the newer pathologists cleaning tools in the corner of the morgue. The fuzzy feeling erupted in his stomach and he had to cough to stop from declaring his love then and there. He didn’t even know her name. They had never spoken before. 

Sherlock began completely ignoring James and focusing on the tiny woman. She looked so familiar, but he couldn’t place her. He had a memory of her, but it didn’t feel like reality. Then suddenly he figured it out: he had been dreaming about her last night. She was the reason for the fuzzy feelings. He wanted to take her out to brunch. 

He was so smitten that he ignored everything he had learned about manners and brushed away James. Then he sidled over to the sinks. James looked after Sherlock in awe, but when he saw where Sherlock was heading he rolled his eyes and found some paperwork that needed finishing. Sherlock stopped about two paces away from the small pathologist and cleared his throat. 

The small woman jumped and turned around, splashing Sherlock with dirty water in the process. She began apologising rapidly. Usually Sherlock would have been disgusted if something dirty touched his Belstaff, but he would make exceptions for this beautiful woman. He reassured her that everything was alright, and handed her a paper towel to dry her hands. When her hands were only a little damp, he stuck out his own and shook hers. He introduced himself and she revealed that her name was Molly. Molly Hooper.

Just like in his dream, Sherlock imagined holding her tight and never letting her go. However, he decided that would seem a bit off since they had only just met. He came to the conclusion that he should ask her to brunch first. 

When he asked, she looked up into his eyes and then down at the floor with a small smile and agreed. 

(She told him later that she had had a crush on him since the first time she saw him walk through the morgue doors. He still argues that his fuzzy feeling was stronger than the butterflies she felt when she first saw him, but she says that he has no idea what he’s talking about. Either way, they both know the other is totally smitten with them and has been that way for twenty years.)


End file.
